mufandomcom-20200214-history
Blood types
Most of the sentient species possess blood of some kind for the transport of gases and nutrients. Convergent evolution has produced some of the compatibilites listed here, such as between humans and Castori, while common ancestors are the cause of other compatibilities, such as between G'ahnli and Ydahri. In addition to the metal bound by the gas-carrying protein of the blood, blood types are distinguished by chemical tags on the outside of cells. Unrecognized tags may be attacked by the immune system and cause dangerous clotting. Iron Human, Lunite, Qua, Specialist, Sivadian, Ungstiri, Castori, Demarian Blood Color: Crimson Red Blood Types: A, B, AB, O Variations * The Human, Lunite, Qua, Sividian and Ungstiri also possess an rH factor which is designated by a + after their respective blood type. * With rare exceptions Specialists all possess an O blood type. * Castori may in addition to the above listed blood types possess a blood type of R. Medical Notes O is the universal donor and AB is the universal recipient. Blood of the incorrect rH factor is of most concern when dealing with expectant mothers. Blood of this kind has an iron base. None Centauran, Phyrrian Variations Phyrrians are mechanical beings and as such have no circulatory system. Centaurans possess an ion circulatory system and some intertitial fluid. Copper Zangali, Grimlahdi Blood Color: Green Blood Types: L, C, H Medical Notes Blood of this kind has a copper base. Although possessing the same antigens as Ichor, this copper base prevents blood transufsions between these two groups from being a possibility. There is no universal donor within this group. Attempts at transfusion of Ichor will result in 99% mortality rates. Mixed base Mekke, Odarite, Nall Blood Color: Black Blood Types: L, C, H Variations Nall all posses blood with the L antigen. Medical Notes Blood of this kind is called Ichor and unlike other blood types is thicker in nature. Possessing a high platelet count it is quick to coagulate and thus individuals of these three species are more likely to suffer from blood based illnesses of this kind. Ichor has a mixed base of Copper, Iron and Mercury. There is no universal donor within this group. Unknown Kretonian Blood Color: Orange Blood Types: J, K Medical Notes The elemental base of this blood type has not been discovered. Iron Vollistan Light Singer, Timonae, Mystic Blood Color: Magenta Blood Types: A, B, AB, O Medical Notes Very similar to the crimson blood associated with many of the humanoid races the distinguishing feature is the presence of aJ a substance which significantly lowers the oxygenation ability of the red blood cells. Sulfur G'ahnli, Ydahri Blood Color: Yellow Blood Types: D, G, F, Z, R, N, DG, DF, DZ, FD, FZ, FZ, RN Variations High level of variations within species. Medical Notes Blood has a sulfur base. For antigen types D, G, F and Z and associated cotypes, F is the universal donor and G is the universal recipient. For types R, N and associated cotypes, type R is the universal donor. Category:OtherSpace Medicine